3 Wrestlers & A Baby
by the-one-called-Drew
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter 5 UP! What happens when 3 wrestlers that are not the best of friends are stuck with the job of caring for a baby left in front of their locker room? Please R
1. Suprise

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, cause if I did they'd be in much better storylines :p

Also, In this story, Undertaker and Jericho don't have wives and Lita is not with Matt. There's a draft split, but no split Pay-Per-Views

3 Wrestlers & a Baby

Overview: What happens when 3 wrestlers that are not the best of friends are stuck with the job of caring for a baby left in front of their locker room?

Main Characters:

-Chris "Jericho" Irvine: Just as egotistical as he is on screen, but with a hidden nice streak

-Mark "Undertaker" Calloway: The grizzled veteran we all know and love

- Chris Benoit: Same Canadian Crippler that we're all used to.

-Nora "Molly Holly" Greenwald: One of two people outside the 3 who knows about the baby, less bitchy then she is on screen, and, along with Amy, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Amy "Lita" Dumas : The other person who knows about the baby, same Lita, and along with Nora, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Teddy: The young rambunctious baby left in the hands of the wrestlers

Chapter 1: Surprise

Chris Irvine sat in his locker room, recovering from his match. It had been a #1 contenders match between Kane, Rob Van Dam and himself. Everything had gone according to the script, but he was still sore. The match had involved him being chokeslamed from the turnbuckle to the floor, something that no matter what causes pain. But he'd live. He wasn't too sure of that for one of the men sharing his locker room.

Mark Calloway had just finished a match with Brock Lesnar, and after being given 3 consecutive F5s, didn't feel all that well. Brock had screwed up on the last one, and the mistake almost knocked Mark out. Brock apologized after the match, but he was still sore. He had been in the business for almost 13 years, and he was used to the punishment. He got up from the bench he was laying on as a third man entered the room.

Chris Benoit entered the locker room, acknowledging his fellow superstars. He was holding his ribs as he sat down, trying to contain the soreness he had from his match with Rhyno. He had taken a gore straight through a table, not an easy move to take. But he was the Rabid Wolverine, and he could take it. He began to tape his ribs, while looking at the other two men, neither talking.

Chris was going to break the silence, but before he could speak, Mark perked up. He made his way to the door, as if following something. He went to open it, when Chris opened his mouth. 

"What are you doing?" Mark tuned, his finger on his lips. "Shh.. I heard something outside. Sounded like crying." 

He turned back and opened the door. He looked left and right, not seeing anything or anyone.

He was about to close it again, when his eyes moved down to the floor. His eyes went wide, and he stopped. "What the hell?" He moved outside the door, Chris and Benoit following him. As they joined him, their eyes went wide too. Sitting to the left of their locker room door, was a small basket.

And inside the basket, was a baby. 

Mark picked the basket up and the three re-entered the room. Chris looked at the other two, then the baby, then the two again. "I have a bad feeling about this" 


	2. What to do

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, cause if I did they'd be in much better storylines :p

Also, In this story, Undertaker, Benoit and Jericho don't have wives and Lita is not with Matt. There's a draft split, but no split Pay-Per-Views

3 Wrestlers & a Baby

Overview: What happens when 3 wrestlers that are not the best of friends are stuck with the job of caring for a baby left in front of their locker room?

Main Characters:

-Chris "Jericho" Irvine: Just as egotistical as he is on screen, but with a hidden nice streak

-Mark "Undertaker" Calloway: The grizzled veteran we all know and love

- Chris Benoit: Same Canadian Crippler that we're all used to.

-Nora "Molly Holly" Greenwald: One of two people outside the 3 who knows about the baby, less bitchy then she is on screen, and, along with Amy, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Amy "Lita" Dumas : The other person who knows about the baby, same Lita, and along with Nora, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Teddy: The young rambunctious baby left in the hands of the wrestlers

Chapter 2: What to do

The three superstars stood dumbfounded. Who would leave a baby outside a locker room in an arena? Especially during a wrestling event? Benoit looked at the baby. It was asleep, which was good: At least it wasn't awake or crying. As he looked at it, he noticed a small piece of paper next to it. He picked it up, making sure not to disturb the child. Mark and Chris saw the paper and the three began to read it. It said:

__

"To whomever finds this child:

I'm sorry for dropping this into your laps, but this child needs care that I cannot give it. I only hope that you can help it. Please take care of him and make sure he gets all that he needs. His name is Teddy, and he is 2 years old. Watch over him.

Anonymous"

They put the note down and looked at each other, their faces saying "what do we do now?" Mark, being the eldest of them, decided to take charge. "Allright, let's get this straight. Someone left their baby here and wants us to take care of it." The two Chris's nodded. "So, any ideas?" They shook their heads. "Well," said Mark, "We could always take it to a foster home or something." Benoit nodded but Chris butt it. "If the person wanted the kid in a foster home, they would have taken it to one. " Benoit nodded at the notion. Mark looked at them angrily. "What do you suppose we do with it then? Take care of it? Raise it? We're wrestlers not nannies!" 

Benoit, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up. "Well, we're three grown men. I think we'll be able to take care of the child for awhile. In the meantime, we can try to find the kids parents or something." Chris and Mark thought it over. It did make sense. But Mark still wasn't convinced. "Should we tell anyone, I mean, how are we gonna keep it a secret?" Chris smiled at the veteran. "We just have to make sure one of us is with him all the time. How hard can it be?" 

The three agreed, but neither of them noticed that the child had awoken. The baby looked around at the strange surroundings and began to cry. Mark, Benoit and Chris jumped with surprise and ran over to the child. "How do we make it stop?" asked Benoit. Mark turned to Chris. "'How hard can it be?' he says." Jericho rushed to think. This wasn't his first experience with babies, hell, he had taken care of one of his young cousins once.. But what did he do then? He thought for a moment, and then it hit him. He went over to the child and began to hum "Rock-a-by-Baby". The child began to calm down and fall asleep again.

Benoit and Mark looked at Jericho, confusion on their face. He turned to them, a smile on his face. "What? I have a baby cousin that I babysat once" As the three began to calm down again, then heard voices outside the door. They rushed to hide the child, just as the door opened….


	3. Discovery

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, cause if I did they'd be in much better storylines :p

Also, In this story, Undertaker, Benoit and Jericho don't have wives and Lita is not with Matt. There's a draft split, but no split Pay-Per-Views

3 Wrestlers & a Baby

Overview: What happens when 3 wrestlers that are not the best of friends are stuck with the job of caring for a baby left in front of their locker room?

Main Characters:

-Chris "Jericho" Irvine: Just as egotistical as he is on screen, but with a hidden nice streak

-Mark "Undertaker" Calloway: The grizzled veteran we all know and love

- Chris Benoit: Same Canadian Crippler that we're all used to.

-Nora "Molly Holly" Greenwald: One of two people outside the 3 who knows about the baby, less bitchy then she is on screen, and, along with Amy, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Amy "Lita" Dumas : The other person who knows about the baby, same Lita, and along with Nora, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Teddy: The young rambunctious baby left in the hands of the wrestlers

****

Chapter 3: Discovery

The door opened, and Nora Greenwald and Amy Dumas entered. They had been checking around to see who was left at the arena, hoping they could bum a ride to the hotel. But the site before them as they entered was a questionable one. Mark, Chris and Benoit stood next to each other, their backs to a table, faces straight. Mark broke the silence. "Can we help you two?"

Amy looked at the trio suspiciously. The three weren't exactly friends, yet here they were side-by-side. "Ya," she spoke, " Can any of you three give us a ride? Nora forgot to get a rental car and we have no way to the hotel." Benoit looked at the others, his mind on Teddy. "Uh.. We'd love to, but, we…" Chris broke in, trying to help his fellow Canadian. "Uh, we have to stop at the gym and do some training tonight." The three looked at each other, hoping the lie would work.

Nora looked at Amy, then back to the trio. "Uh, guys, there are no gyms open in this area this late. If you don't want to give us a ride, just say so" The tone of her voice was laced with impatience, and they guys searched desperately for a suitable lie. Before they could say anything, Amy spoke up again. "Why are you three standing so still? You haven't moved an inch since we came in."

"Uh," said Mark, his mind racing for an anwser. "Uh, ya see…" They didn't give him a chance to finish.

In a flash, Amy and Nora charged the guys, their curiosity replacing their impatience. None of the superstars moved fast enough to stop them. Benoit tried to prevent them from reaching the table, but Amy cleared the veteran and made her way behind the trio. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide.

Nora came behind her and almost knocked Amy down. "Ames, what's wrong?...Oh my God"

Chris looked at the others. "So much for not telling anyone"


	4. Partners in Crime

****

3 Wrestlers & a Baby

Overview: What happens when 3 wrestlers that are not the best of friends are stuck with the job of caring for a baby left in front of their locker room?

Main Characters:

-Chris "Jericho" Irvine: Just as egotistical as he is on screen, but with a hidden nice streak

-Mark "Undertaker" Calloway: The grizzled veteran we all know and love

- Chris Benoit: Same Canadian Crippler that we're all used to.

-Nora "Molly Holly" Greenwald: One of two people outside the 3 who knows about the baby, less bitchy then she is on screen, and, along with Amy, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Amy "Lita" Dumas : The other person who knows about the baby, same Lita, and along with Nora, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Teddy: The young rambunctious baby left in the hands of the wrestlers

Chapter 4: Partners in Crime

The two divas stood wide-eyed at the site before them. Teddy lay in his basket, sound asleep. Questions ran through their minds. "Why was their a baby in the locker room? Who's was it?"

They both turned to meet the eyes of the superstars, their eyes showing confusions. Benoit looked at them solemnly. "You two better sit down" 

Mark looked at Amy and Nora, he had just finished explaining to them what happened before they got to the locker room and how the three of them were going to care for the child. As he spoke, Benoit and Chris looked at Teddy. He was so young, why would someone leave him to be found by a stranger? Neither knew, but they would find out.

"So someone just left him here? That's terrible," Nora exclaimed. Mark nodded at them, then stood up. "Allright, you two have to promise you won't tell anyone about the baby without our permission. We don't want anything to happen to him…or us." The divas nodded, then stood and went over to the table to join Chris and Benoit.

The five WWE superstars stood staring at the child. He was their responsibly. Yes, he had been "entrusted" to Mark, Chris and Benoit, but the divas help would be needed. They needed someone with Teddy at all times, and the more people they had to help, the better. It also helped that they now had some female help; there were a few things the guys probably had no idea how to do.

The arena was empty as they made their exit, carrying their bags and the little basket. They decided to take Chris's car, it was bigger and had just enough room for the five and Teddy. They left the parking lot, their new responsibility waning on their minds. Problems arose in their minds. How would they get Teddy into the hotel without being spotted or stopped?


	5. New Problems

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, cause if I did they'd be in much better storylines :p

Also, In this story, Undertaker, Benoit and Jericho don't have wives and Lita is not with Matt. There's a draft split, but no split Pay-Per-Views

3 Wrestlers & a Baby

Overview: What happens when 3 wrestlers that are not the best of friends are stuck with the job of caring for a baby left in front of their locker room?

Main Characters:

-Chris "Jericho" Irvine: Just as egotistical as he is on screen, but with a hidden nice streak

-Mark "Undertaker" Calloway: The grizzled veteran we all know and love

- Chris Benoit: Same Canadian Crippler that we're all used to.

-Nora "Molly Holly" Greenwald: One of two people outside the 3 who knows about the baby, less bitchy then she is on screen, and, along with Amy, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Amy "Lita" Dumas : The other person who knows about the baby, same Lita, and along with Nora, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Teddy: The young rambunctious baby left in the hands of the wrestlers

****

Chapter 5: New Problems

The quintet of superstars reached the hotel quickly, hoping most of their fellow wrestlers had already turned in. Along the way they had decided to use their travel budgets together and get a suite so they could be near Teddy at all times. The clerk looked at them a bit confused when they all arrived, but a glare from Mark knocked that confusion aside. The clerk gave them the room key and they headed towards the elevator, Amy and Nora hid Teddy between them, Chris & Benoit on the sides of them. 

They just needed to get from the lobby to the elevator to the room without being spotted.

"Hey Chris!"

The group stopped in their tracks as the voice of Andrew Martin, better known as Test, broke throw the silence of the lobby. Mark took Chris place on the diva's sides as Chris approached the voice.

"Hey man, what's up?" asked Chris, hoping to keep the discussion short. "Vince wants you at the meeting tomorrow, something about a new storyline," answered Andrew, as his gaze switched over to the rag tag group Chris seemed to be with. Chris followed his gaze and realized he had to go. 

"Thanks for telling me man, I'll be there." Before Andrew could inquire about Chris's "entourage", the blonde Canadian was back with the others, and heading for the elevator. As they entered it, Andrew finally stooped staring. "Why were Jericho and Benoit with Taker, and why were they with Amy and Nora?" he thought to himself.. He'd have to figure it out later.

The group were heading to their floor, all of them quiet till the doors closed. Nora broke the silence. "That was close. Think Andrew suspects anything?" Benoit shrugged. "Maybe, but probably just wondering why we were together. He'll probably forget by tomorrow." The other nodded, and they reached their floor. As they exited, Mark stooped. "I just thought of something. We're only in North Carolina for another five days before the next flight. We can't bring the kid on a plane with us." 

Nora looked at Chris and Benoit. "I got an idea." said Amy. The others looked at her. "I know someone we can leave him with until we come back next month." Chris looked at her. "Who could we leave a Teddy with for 2 weeks?" Amy smiled at them. "Jeff"

*Authors Note: Sorry bout the late update. I've been busy with School and some of my other stories (Winnie the Drew and The Mental Home at Drew Corner - check them out on Fan Fiction) Hope u enjoy this one (and read those other stories and review them PLEASE)


	6. Thoughts

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, cause if I did they'd be in much better storylines :p

Also, In this story, Undertaker, Benoit and Jericho don't have wives and Lita is not with Matt. There's a draft split, but no split Pay-Per-Views

3 Wrestlers & a Baby

Overview: What happens when 3 wrestlers that are not the best of friends are stuck with the job of caring for a baby left in front of their locker room?

Main Characters:

-Chris "Jericho" Irvine: Just as egotistical as he is on screen, but with a hidden nice streak

-Mark "Undertaker" Calloway: The grizzled veteran we all know and love

- Chris Benoit: Same Canadian Crippler that we're all used to.

-Nora "Molly Holly" Greenwald: One of two people outside the 3 who knows about the baby, less bitchy then she is on screen, and, along with Amy, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Amy "Lita" Dumas : The other person who knows about the baby, same Lita, and along with Nora, the unofficial "mother figure"

-Teddy: The young rambunctious baby left in the hands of the wrestlers

****

Chapter 6: Thoughts

After entering their suite the quintet unpacked some of their luggage and decided on sleeping arrangements. The room had 3 double beds, a long couch, table, a television, bathroom and a kitchenette. Amy and Nora took one of the beds and placed Teddy on the table next to it. Benoit and Chris each took one of the other beds and Mark took the couch, stating that he could sleep anywhere. The divas made sure Teddy was asleep before they passed out for the night.

As the night passed, each superstar found themselves awakening throughout the night. Chris sat up at a quarter to two and kept his gaze on Teddy. He felt a mix of sadness and anger towards the child. The sad feeling came from the fact that the child had basically been abandoned in a strange place, and anger towards whoever left Teddy outside the locker room door.

Amy awakened at ten after three and decided to plan out what she was going to say to Jeff the next morning. How could she ask her close friend to drop everything for this? She knew the younger Hardy would do anything for her, but he'd been busy since his departure from the WWE: He'd been writing for his band and was actually become used to no longer being on the road. That was a good sign; he was used to being at home, and that's where he'd have to be. But this was a big burden, even for the "King of Extreme"

Benoit awoke at half past three, his throat parched. He made his way silently to the bathroom. As he drank down a large glass of ice water, he looked at the assembled party. It seemed so strange to him, that something so simple as a child could drag this five together. Well, six once the Hardy boy was informed. He wondered if they'd be able to pull this off: Keeping the child hidden, finding it's parents. He hoped for Teddy's sake that they could.

At a quarter past five, Nora found herself awakened by a light coming from the kitchenette. She made her way to it, and saw Mark staring out a window, coffee in hand. It seemed like he didn't hear her come in, but he slowly turned to face her. "Sorry if I woke you up small fry. I'm normally up at this time and I couldn't break my cycle." Nora smiled at the veteran, taking a spot next to him. "It's ok, I couldn't sleep anyways.. I just kept thinking about…" "About the kid," finished Mark. "Me too. He's in a rough spot, but we can help him through it." Nora nodded. "I hope you right. I really do"


End file.
